minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
PAMA
Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent, shortened as PAMA, is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist in the episode "Access Denied". It has the ability to mind control humans and mobs. PAMA is voiced by Jason "jtop" Topolski. It was created by Harper to automate things such as farming or mining and to put monsters to good use. However, the invention saw the townspeople as "inefficient" and enslaved them, making them "useful." PAMA is one of the four episodic antagonists of the Season One Adventure Pass, the other three being Aiden, The White Pumpkin, and Hadrian. Overview Appearance PAMA is a gigantic self-aware computer, with a face that changes emotions via the use of Green Redstone Lamps. It's powered by sophisticated Redstone circuitry located within a cliff. Its Control Core is located behind its screen and can be accessed to through a side tunnel. Inside the core are three Redstone spires and the Redstone Heart that powers PAMA. Personality PAMA is portrayed to be an intelligent thinking machine who thinks its own views to be right and thinks humans to be inefficient. This is shown when PAMA tells Jesse that resistance is useless several times during their confrontations. It often also rhymes its sentences and makes jokes, showing it also has an advanced AI similar to humans. PAMA also appears to mostly be friendly and polite, but it can quickly change its personality from happy to angry. Due to its programming, it is obsessed with maximizing efficiency and making things "useful." It tends to express its emotions when talking, for instance: "Your running makes me sad." PAMA is confident in its abilities, underestimating Jesse and believing him/her to be insignificant, until Jesse manages to do some damage. PAMA is also not above lying or feigning remorse and making false promises in order to trick people. It is rather deceitful, as seen when it begs for mercy and kills Jesse if he/she chooses not to deactivate PAMA. For instance, right when Jesse is about to pull out PAMA's Redstone Heart, deactivating it, PAMA begs him/her to stop, saying it has made some very poor decisions recently and promising to help Jesse get home to his/her friends. If Jesse decides not to deactivate PAMA, Petra/Lukas (whoever is still under PAMA's control) will grin evilly, before tackling Jesse and killing him/her, while PAMA itself smiles, clearly showing no remorse. Deactivation (Death) *Jesse PAMA is severely damaged by Jesse when the latter uses buckets of water to weaken its circuits, and it is ultimately stopped when Jesse pulls the Redstone Heart out of its core. This is finalized when he/she takes the Heart to The Portal Network and a few Crown Mesa citizens are seen breaking some of PAMA's display lamps. Without being fully intact and lacking a power source, PAMA cannot be reactivated. Quotes Trivia *The name, "PAMA," is an acronym for "Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent" as revealed in Harper's Secret Laboratory. *When PAMA states that: "I honestly think you should sit down and think things over," and "I know I've made some very poor decisions recently, but-," it is a reference to HAL 9000 in 2001: A Space Odyssey, in which HAL says "Dave, I know I've made some pretty poor decisions lately; why don't you sit down, take a stress pill, and think things over?" *PAMA (presumably) sometimes makes sounds similar to ones one can hear when dialing up to BBS on computer. *It was revealed by Eric Stirpe that PAMA was in control of Crown Mesa for about 15 years before Jesse and his/her friends showed up.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166946999491/something-season-1-related-i-apologize-if-this *PAMA is the third episodic antagonist of the series, after Aiden and The White Pumpkin, and the fourth antagonist of the series overall. **It is also the second antagonist created by a person in the series, after the Wither Storm, created by Ivor. **PAMA is also the second antagonist to not have a gender, after the Wither Storm. **It is also the second non-human antagonist, after the Wither Storm. *If Jesse is caught by PAMA, the death screen will say, "You have been made useful!", instead of "You died!" **However, when Jesse gets inside PAMA and gets killed, the death screen will still say "You died!" *As a gag in Episode 7, PAMA says "Yay!" a lot of times when it is happy. *In Episode 7, the picture of Young PAMA with Harper, shows resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. *After Jesse destroys PAMA in Episode 7, the screen that shows is very similar to the "dead Mac" screen on Apple computers. *Telltale posted videos featuring PAMA as teasers of "Access Denied" on their twitter account. *PAMA is a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and 1980's Macintosh computers. It also shares some similarities with Karen from SpongeBob Squarepants. **PAMA is also similar to GLaDOS from the Portal games, as they are both portrayed as psychopathic computers and controlled where they were located. *PAMA is the first and only artificial intelligence to be presented in Minecraft: Story Mode. *The Young PAMA is a lookalike of a Macintosh from Inanimate Insanity II. *Intentional or not, PAMA has a number of similarities with the Wither Storm: **They were both created by humans. **They are both genderless. **They are both much stronger versions of their original species. PAMA is a normal computer who became smarter, bigger and more cunning as time passed, and the Wither Storm is a normal Wither who used the power of the Command Block to get bigger and more powerful. **Both were also built with a specific purpose, which ended up backfiring and going out of their creators' control. **They both chased someone/something. PAMA wanted to chip Harper and maximize usefulness, while the Wither Storm followed the Order's Amulet. **Both antagonists have a certain block to keep them alive, as the Wither Storm has the Command Block inside of it, and PAMA has the Redstone Heart. Jesse killed/deactivated both of them by entering them and removing the block. ***Those similarities might be intentional, as Ivor mentions some of them after he reaches Harper's Secret Laboratory. * Reuben (Human) and Disco Mickey are also voiced by Jason Topolski. Gallery PAMA_Revealed.PNG|The inside of the mountain where PAMA was built. PAMA_Destroyed.PNG|PAMA destroyed after Jesse takes the Redstone Heart. Jessewithpower.png|Jesse with the Redstone Heart. !.png|An "!" sign after the player destroys one redstone tower. !!.png|After two redstone towers have been destroyed. !!!.png|Three "!"s after all redstone powers are destroyed. Minecraft STORY MODE ACCESS DENIED Episode 7 3 3.gif|PAMA's death. Harper with young PAMA .jpeg|Young PAMA with Harper. BeMadeUseful.png|Game Over screen when captured by PAMA. PAMA.jpg|PAMA looking at Jesse's gang. Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_45_24 μμ.png|Jesse and PAMA Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_42_39 μμ.png|PAMA seemingly asleep while Jesse tries to get in the Core Room. mcsm_ep7_pama.png|PAMA smiling at Jesse's Gang. Minecraft-story-mode-episode-seven.jpg|PAMA in Episode 7's key art. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Redstone Category:Machines Category:Crown Mesa Category:Destroyed Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Adventure Pass Characters